1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a nanofiber-nanowire composite fabricated by growing nanowires of a metal oxide from a polymer nanofiber and a method of fabricating the nanofiber-nanowire composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanofiber is an ultra fine fiber having a very small diameter of about 1 μm or less and can be used in materials for medical purposes, filters, microelectro-mechanical system (MEMS), nano devices, etc. A nanofiber has a large surface area per unit mass, is flexible, and fine spaces. A nanofiber may be easily blended with another material and can distribute external stress exerted thereon.
One method of fabricating nanofiber is electrospinning. An electrospinning device includes a spinning tip through which a solution for electrospinning is supplied, a high-voltage device, and a collector for collecting nanofiber. A high voltage is applied to the spinning tip to charge droplets of the solution supplied via the spinning tip, and a stream of the droplets is emitted by electrostatic repulsion to form nanofiber on the collector.
In addition, nanofiber may be fabricated using a microfluidic technique. Nanofiber having a core-shell structure may be fabricated using a device including an injection tube and a collection tube by which a middle fluid and an outer fluid, which are different from each other, are emitted by external pressure.
Since nanofiber has a very large surface area, the surface of the nanofiber may be used in various ways. For example, nanofiber may be used to prepare functional nano devices. For example, a nanowire may be formed from the nanofiber to prepare an elastic electrode. Functional nano devices may be applied to stretchable electronics, wearable devices, and the like.